


starlight

by kxmdxbby



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soft Hamada Asahi, Soft Yoon Jaehyuk, enjoyiguess, justgoreadthebook, myfirstbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxmdxbby/pseuds/kxmdxbby
Summary: just some jaesahi fluff <33
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Kudos: 24





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is also posted on wattpad by me

jaehyuk was currently baking some cookies shaped like the moon and the stars. he tried to make them as sweet as his boyfriend was. his boyfriend, asahi, meant the world to him. asahi has done so much for him so he thought he would repay him.

jaehyuk put the cookies in the oven and walked off to find asahi. today jaehyuk was going to do some things for his loved one. “starlight; are you in here” oh how jaehyuk loved calling asahi starlight. jaehyuk thought the affectionate name matched asahi so well.

“mhmm” jaehyuk chuckled as he walked right up to asahi and pulling him straight into a secure and warm hug. jaehyuk felt asahi relax into his hold, resting his head in his chest and gently wrapping his arms around jaehyuk’s waist.

jaehyuk loved hugging asahi. hugging asahi was most definitely one of jaehyuks favourite things to do. anytime, anywhere jaehyuk would hug his beloved. jaehyuk loved the way they fell into place, like two puzzle pieces. they way asahi would hug his waist as jaehyuk would wrap his arms around his neck.

jaehyuk soon pulled away and placed his hands on asahi’s cheeks; kissing every inch of his face before gently placing his lips atop asahi’s. pulling away to catch their breath, asahi had never felt so loved.  
“I love you so much my starlight” asahi felt his heart swell. asahi felt as if their love was aeonian.

jaehyuk looked at asahi underneath the moonlight and asahi has never looked so ethereal. how jaehyuk got this man surprised him but he was glad to call him his own. “I have a little gift starlight” asahi stared at jaehyuk; stuck in a trance. god was asahi lucky to call this man his own.

jaehyuk grabbed asahi’s hand, interlocking them as he dragged asahi to the kitchen. “take a seat” jaehyuk pecked his boyfriend on the lips before sending asahi off to the chair. jaehyuk got the cookies and put them on a plate, along with the cookies he grabbed some flowers and a small note.

“this is for you my starlight” jaehyuk handed them to asahi with a shy smile. asahi felt his eyes start to tear up, everything about this was perfect; from the marigold flowers to the little note adorned with cute little hearts. 

dear starlight,

I love you, and I know you hear that a lot but no matter how much I say it, it will never express just how much I love you. you changed my life and I can’t imagine how I ever lived without your soft touches and small smiles. when I first met you I found you orphic, I loved how you had a virtu. you truly were an angel. the moment we got together was the moment I realised I was truly happy. thank you for being mine <3

love jaehyuk

asahi threw himself at jaehyuk, wetting his shoulder. “you are so evil hyuk” jaehyuk chuckled and held asahi close, playing with his hair. asahi pulled away from the hug before kissing jaehyuk. the couple then spent the rest of the night cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me constructive criticism and I would love to make my books more enjoyable for readers <33


End file.
